The present disclosure relates to display devices and computer-readable non-transitory recording media with display control programs recorded thereon and particularly relates to a technique of scroll displaying content on a screen of a display unit.
A mobile terminal device such as a smartphone (one example of the display device) includes a touch panel disposed at a screen of a display unit, accepts a user's gesture (a touch gesture and the like) performed on the screen of the display unit through the touch panel, and performs a response operation with respect to the user's gesture. For example, there is a technique in which when a user performs a certain gesture on a scroll handle of a scroll bar displayed on a window screen, a marker serving as a bookmark is displayed at a display position of the scroll handle, and when the user performs a certain gesture on the marker, the window screen is moved to the position of the marker. Redisplaying of the window screen having been displayed immediately before the start of the scroll display is enabled by such technique.